Deeply in our hearts
by WHXY
Summary: In Kingdom City, a group of friends experience what true life is. The greatest thing they'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return... Between passionate love and dignity of being loyal to their friendships, they'll have to chose their own way.
1. Every story needs a beginning

**DEEPLY IN OUR HEARTS**

**Information : ****Exceptionally, I joined together the first three chapters because they constitute the introduction. Here you have the three disclaimers and Vi talk I prepared... I know, it's complicated T_T"  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix. Velvet and Mérope are mine though, so don't think of it ;)

**The Vi talk ~ **Special thanks for Kiome-Yasha and Sorasprincesss who truly inspired me this story. The Diary of Naminé inspired me lot of things in the world my characters evolves in and this first chapter. Sorasprincesss is totally the reason I made some of the romances... But you'll see that later.

The story is divided in parts. One part is equivalent to a year. There are three point of view : Velvet's, Naminé's, and Kairi's. But maybe the boys will have some chapters of their own 8D.

One part contains three or four periods who match the season of year. In each season there will be three chapters at least, maybe more. Well that's it for the boring part x3

Some indications : Kairi lives with Naminé, Velvet with Olette. Roxas and Sora live together, and Riku on his own.  
>All my characters are between 20 and 25 years old. They just began the young adult life, it's their first job, their first apartment, first true love affairs… ;) I think they're experiencing the world together.<p>

**Time line :** The end of summer (Velvet)/One week later. (Naminé)/The next day. (Kairi)

**Song to listen : **Maybe "My sweet time" from Alexz Johnson. "Running up that hill" from Placebo. "Natural disaster" from Alexz Johnson again.

**About Pairings :** I don't want to tell you the future pairings and ruin all the possible pleasure you might have reading my fiction. Of course there will be RikuxVelvet, SoraxKairi, RoxasxNaminé. But I can't tell when, or if they will be the first boys the girls will be dating, or the time their relationship will last. :p

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a new girl in town.<strong>

_Velvet_

Kingdom City was so big ! The little blond girl looked up everywhere so that she could remember it all. She came here to discover the city life since she only knew the countryside of Pride Village. That wasn't the true countryside considering Pride Village was the fifth bigger town of the region, but compared to Kingdom City, it was clearly like countryside. Of course she came sometimes to the city, but only for one or two days, now she was going to live there.

"Well, the only detail left is… finding somewhere to spend the night." She said with an exhausting tone. She was so happy to come that she forgot to rent a place. But her bigger sister, Mérope, told her some trick she used to do when she went to the city. It's called the Sexless Innkeeper. You need to go in some bar and flirt with someone. When he brings you home, you just have to play quite exhausted, and run away at dawn. Velvet was not very comfortable with that idea but she had no choice. 6 pm rang at the huge tower overhanging the station. Well, it was time to seek some innkeeper for the night !

She noticed a bar across the street. A sentence was written on the fake wooden frontage: "Atlantica, where you can drown into drinks and stay fresh anyway !" She thought the slogan was amusing and got in. A red haired girl was the barmaid, she wore only one dark purple bra and a short green skirt and seemed to be very joyful.

"Hello pretty little thing ! Are you lost, sweetie ?" she asked when she saw Velvet with her huge bag.

"Hum, no, I just wanted to rest." She stammered, a little anxious.

The barmaid smiled at her and waved her to come nearer. "Come under the canopy sweetie or you'll be wet."

"Wet ?" thought Velvet, a bit lost. She sat on a high bar stool and after two drinks of water – which tasted a bit salted for an unknown reason – she understood the meaning of the barmaid's warning. An alarm rang and water came out from the ceiling. The young girl heard people screaming of joy and beginning to dance even more.

"See, sweetie ? That's how it is in here. Not the better place to rest." She chuckled, amused.

Velvet smiled anyway, enjoying the show. She looked at the dancers, her head balancing with the rhythm. The blond girl was totally in it, she even started to sing when a tall guy sat next to her causing her to interrupt. She turned and stop breathing for a while. The young man had silver long hair tied in a catogan, some rebel wicks hung in front of his forehead, hiding his hypnotizing turquoise eyes. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hello you. I'm Riku." He said warmly, tending an accommodating hand to her.

"Velvet." she whispered while her cheeks turned red.

"Riku, I'm pleased to see you hear again ! Long time no see." Exclaimed the barmaid.

"Ariel, you're very pretty tonight, as always…"

She blushed and returned to work with a "Naughty boy !".

"Well, I never saw you around before. And a pretty girl like you – he chuckled – be sure I would have noticed."

Her face was all red now and she did not know what to say, when suddenly she had an idea. He was the perfect Innkeeper ! Well, she wasn't very good with all that flirt thing, but she really needed a place to spend the night. She ordered a cocktail to give her some courage and gave that Riku her most charming and seducing smile.

"Well, I'm a new girl in town you see…" she said with a sensual voice.

He came nearer. "I see." He put his chin over his fist, looking at her deep in the eye. "Would you like to dance ?"

"But, my bag ?"

"Don't worry about it, honey, I'll take care of it." Ariel said, while hiding the bag behind the counter. "Go have some fun !"

Riku took her hand and led her to join the dancers. The water had stopped falling and people were transported by the music. Velvet let her go and danced stick tight with her new acquaintance. She could smell the great perfume of his hair and somehow, it makes her lose her head. They were very close and each contact they had made her shivered of excitement. The young boy never ceases looking her in the eye and Velvet was completely under his power at that moment. She forgot the whole place, the people, even the music. The blond girl could only see Riku, and his deep glance. She would have stay in this state for long if the water had not started to fall again.

"Oh my god, I'm so wet !" she exclaimed, half amused, half worried.

"Don't bother… It only makes it better." Riku said, attracting her towards him. She swallowed, embarrassed.

"I… I'm tired, I can't feel my legs anymore !" she said awkwardly, trying to get herself out of this very indecent posture.

She sat at the bar and ordered some soda. Ariel gave it to her with a wink "He's offering." Velvet blushed and accepted the gift. Before she could notice it, Riku was next to her, looking her again with that mesmerizing glance. When she finished her drink, he put his hand on hers.

"It's late, I'm going home. Do you want to walk with me for a while ?" he said gently.

That was her chance… She was very embarrassed, but she nodded in sign of acceptance. He picked up her bag and they went out.

"Someone is getting the girl tonight !" sang Ariel while they were passing the door.

...

They stopped in front of a great residence. "Is this where you are staying ?" He nodded with a gentle smile. "I can show you the place if you want." She agreed. Riku composed the code and the heavy black gate opened. There was a lovely garden in the middle of a little court. A bench in front of a big tree was turned in order to have a great sight in the garden. "This way." He said, leading her to a door with a 'A' marked on it. There was only one floor with two doors. Riku opened the right one. "Are you coming in ?" She nodded again and walked in. It was a lovely studio, quite big for one. There was a couch in front of a TV and behind, the kitchenette with a wooden table and four chairs. When she look at the left side of the apartment, there was a long table with a computer and other stuff. A mezzanine with a large bed and a little library was on top. Back down, she saw a door opened with a shower and a cabinet in it.

"Well that's quite a thing for a young person." She said, impressed.

"How young do you think I am ?" he said with a huge laugh.

"Hey, don't make fun of me…" She said, giving him a soft kick with her weak fist. He stopped and looked at her, with that glance again. He was smiling, amused. He gave a look to the bed and then he went back to her.

Velvet panicked when she saw that look. "I'm… I'm sorry I can't do it !" she screamed while she closed her eyes, the blush on her cheeks more red than ever.

"Do what ?"

"You know what…"

He looked at her, interrogative. "I planned to use you as the sexless innkeeper, I'm so sorry !" she said very fast before to run to the door. Unexpectedly, she felt that her arm was grabbed. "Don't go. I know that. I was just having fun and wanted to see how far you could get." He said with an embarrassed smile, scratching the back of his head with a guilty face.

Velvet was out of rage : "WHAT?" He laughed, finding her so naïve and so amusing at the same time. "You can stay here for the night. I'll help you find a place tomorrow." Riku said while sitting on the couch. "But why ?" His reaction was clearly unexpected. Why would he help her while she tried to take advantage of him ?

"I guess I like to help the lovely lost countryside girl…" he said, giving her his special glance. She blushed and whispered a "Thanks" before going to bed. She was tired and very moved by all that thing with Riku. She fell asleep so fast that when Riku finished preparing his bed, she was already deep in slumber.

...

Velvet woke up with the smell of waffles. She got up and knocked her head on the ceiling. "Oh my…" She went down quickly and waved hello to her shelterer. "Sit." She obeyed, quite surprised. "Eat."

"Hey, I'm not..."

"Eat."

"Alright…" That was delicious, Velvet was crazy about pastry and these were really good. "Friends will soon come over, you can stay." She was about to protest when he continued. "Wait, that's not an option. You stay." She sighed, unwilling to fight so soon in the morning. Riku's friends didn't last to come. They were four, a red hair girl, two boys with brown and blond hair and a little blond girl.

They all seemed very close, like they have know each other for years.

"Riku, is that another… friend of yours ?"

"Shut up Sora, she's nothing like that." he said with a cold voice.

The blond man came nearer and shook her hand with a huge smile. "My name is Roxas. The two over there are Kairi and Naminé."

"I'm Velvet…" she stammered.

They all sit around the table and, since there were not enough chairs, Kairi sat on Sora's laps. Velvet assumed they were together even if she did not want to jump to conclusions.

"Well Velvet, what are you up to in the city ?" Sora asked between two chews.

"One of my mother's friends owns a gallery, and she needed someone like me to open her art to a new kind."

"Someone like you ?"

"I shoot movies." She whispered, quite embarrassed.

"This must be quite interesting !" Naminé said with a gentle smile.

"I'm just anxious about what Oathkeeper Art will ask from me…" she said for herself.

"Wait. Oathkeeper Art? You're kiddin' right ? You are _that_ Velvet ? Well, I guess I should have known, that's not a common name…" said Kairi.

Velvet thought that their names weren't either but she chose not to comment. She looked at them, interrogative.

"Don't worry it's nothing. It's just that Oathkeeper Art is the place where Naminé and I work. I could even say that we are your employers !"

"Well, except that my parents own it, not us." Said Naminé, teasing her friend.

"That's the same thing !" The red girl said with a frown and a big smile.

"I guess I'm happy to meet you in such unprofessional environment…"

The conversation went on as the waffles disappeared one after another. Velvet looked at the clock on the wall, it was already noon… "I'm sorry I need to go… I have to find a place to say."

Riku was about to retain her but Sora covered his voice. "Wait ! You could stay here, in the residency !"

"Calm down, she may just want to go… Leave her some space guys." Said Roxas, not very loudly.

"Well Velvet, just for you to know, we have a friend named Olette. She's a very nice person… Her roommate, Kiome, had to leave for some family reasons and Olette needs a new one. Maybe you should meet her."

Velvet was stunned. What was the thing with those people ? They were so different from those in her town… She thought the city would be quite selfish and life would be an everyday fight and now she discovered some strange group of friends who are just the opposite ? The young girl felt dizzy. "Maybe I'll think of i…" She was almost fainting.

"Get out everyone, please. She needs some air."

"We meet at Atlantica's tonight ?"

"Of course." Riku said giving a check-five to Sora.

"Are you okay ?"

"I'll be fine... Thanks."

"I know we seem like freaks… But we just wanted to help you. We've been there, you know."

"That's very kind." She whispered.

"You can stay here 'till you find a new apartment. I don't mind it." He said, looking in another direction.

She smiled at him. He was really nice, after all...

...

Later on, a young brunette girl came in. She wore very colorful clothes and had a huge smile stuck on her face. That girl happened to be Olette and she fell for Velvet quite fast after they start talking.

"Velvet, you're awesome. I think you should really think about moving in with me. The rent is not too high, Riku always makes waffles on Saturday mornings… And we're very close to the town-center. Plus, I'm a pretty cool roomie !" She laughed.

Velvet found them very welcoming and warm. She also felt the overwhelming feeling that she belonged here… So then, even if they were strangers and quite weird for unknown people, she decided to stay.

"It could be fun ! That's a deal then."

"Yay !" screamed Olette jumping into her arms.

Riku was looking at the scene with a warm and tender glance. "I hope we'll get to know each other better…" he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I've always loved you.<strong>

_Naminé_

Naminé had always been the weak one. She was skinny, pale and lively but always hiding behind Kairi. It was easier, she didn't have to fight with others, and then she could always remain calm and sweet… But something in Naminé's quiet life had changed lately. She fell for someone. It was the most unconditional and stronger love she had ever felt and it came from the deepest of her scattered heart.

The young girl lived with Kairi, her best friend since childhood. She knew Sora, Riku and Roxas for years since they were all in the same kindergarten. She always found funny that they were still friend after so much time. Of course there was a period where they lost touch. She wasn't sure but she thought it lasted three or five years, when they were teenagers. Kairi and Sora have started to date at the age of seventeen and even then, the little blond girl was heartbroken to see them together.

So far she could remember, she had always loved him. She liked his silly face when he smiled to please her, his laugh when he was making a funny joke, his smell when he hugged her, his tender tone when he was reassuring her. She watched them fall in love and still remained silent. Naminé listened Kairi when she told her about their first kiss, but the poor blond pictured it was herself and not Kairi who was in Sora's arms… She was so busy thinking of herself with Sora that she didn't even notice that other boys of the band looked at her with a tender eye…

Sora's big brother, Vanitas, had always protected her. She was the only one who liked him for that reason, he was nice to her. Vanitas was someone very dark and with a strong easily lost temper. He fed a passionate love for Naminé since she gave him a draw of them, holding hands, ten years ago. The innocence and sweetness of the young girl made him crazy, he couldn't understand such purity and he wanted it for himself. He wasn't in good terms with his younger brother, mostly because he made suffer the only person he liked. Vanitas grown as the bad boy of the band, everyone considering him like a part of it, but none of them being close to him. The black haired boy was very sensitive when it came to plot something, and the more they keep their distances, the less they could supervise his actions. He had a non-negligible charm ; the mystery of his yellow eyes was very attractive. He soon became a lady-killer, sleeping with a new girl each night. Seducing, pleasant, but tormented with dark thoughts, Vanitas was someone quite interesting but dangerous for the ones close to him.

But Vanitas was not the only one to fell for the little naïve girl. Roxas was in the same ship. He did not realize it at first, but when he saw her so jealous of Kairi and Sora, he understood that the pain in his heart was not sympathy but love… Unlike Vanitas, Roxas wanted Naminé to be happy and that's all. He never thought of being with her, thinking he was not good enough for her. He knew Vanitas' feelings for her and was determined to protect her from them. Roxas was always worried about her, she was so weak and innocent, she would give the knife to a robber to stab her if he asked her ! He was always in her shadow, taking care of her without her knowledge. He tried to persuade Sora to keep his distances with her, knowing that it only made her suffer more. But the childish Sora wouldn't listen… Roxas was now resigned to love her in silence. His kindness was stronger than his selfish own desires.

Well, If Naminé had always loved Sora, what did really change in her life ? Sora was always in the house with Kairi and Naminé's urge to be with him had grown so badly that she couldn't eat something without feeling nauseous. She wondered all the time "What if I went to him first ?" and was always comparing herself to her friend. She was completely lost in those thoughts. She could only hope that Kairi and him would split up but she felt bad with that thought. After all, Naminé was a nice girl...

…

"Naminé, we're going to Atlantica, are you coming ?" Kairi asked.

"Give me a minute !" She took a shiny dress and tried it in hurry. She was splendid, the soft blue dress putting her shapes in value while the strasses were attracting attention. She sighed and was about to put it off, incompetent when it came to being noticed, but Sora opened the door interrupting her.

"Wow Naminé… I didn't know you had those… You look lovely in it." He said with a little blush.

"Than…Thanks." She stammered, even more blushed than her friend. If he liked it, she could keep it on then...

He took her hand and led her to the living room. Their apartment was quite big, a large living with a kitchen, two rooms and a bathroom. Kairi clapped her hands when she saw the blond girl "Oh my ! Naminé, you'll stake some hearts tonight !" laughed her friend. She nodded with a gentle smile. "If only..."

"We'll meet with Olette and Velvet at Atlantica's." The brunette said.

"Riku doesn't come today ?" Kairi asked.

"He's working so we'll see him anyway."

"Great, I miss him lately. He's always so busy…"

Riku had a lot of work that week ; he only came back late in the night and leaved at 10 every morning. Such a big day ! Naminé was sorry for him ; he was the one who worked the hardest of the group. Maybe because he didn't came out from an eased family. Anyway, the blond girl was pleased to see him. He was the only one who never treated her like she was fragile and weak. Not that he didn't think she was that way, but it wasn't his job to protect the girl.

They arrived quickly to the bar which was still empty at this hour. Velvet, Roxas, Olette and her boyfriend were already there, chatting. Riku was the barmaid that night and he seemed to be quite concentrated on his work.

"Still taking car of our little Olette, Hayner ?" Sora laughed, teasing him.

Olette and Hayner were Sora's old brother age, but they also liked to hang out with the youngest brother's crew.

….

The conversation went on until the bar's door open again, letting in a dark black-haired guy. It was Vanitas. The whole group was surprise considering Sora had not heard of his brother in months.

"What are you doing here ?" he asked with rage in his tone.

"I'm just passing by ~ " he chuckled. "What have we here, what have we here ? Naminé you look gorgeous as always..." He turned to Velvet with an interrogative face. "And who is that unknown newcomer ?"

Riku got up and stand in front of him, ready to fight if it turned out necessary. "None of your business Vanitas. Let it go. You're not welcome here and you know it..."

Sora's old brother sighed. "And what if I want this to change ?"

"You what ?" Sora exclaimed, clearly stunned by Vanitas's apparent sincerity.

"I went away for a while as you could see... But now I'm back and I want to be a part of your life." he said, some trembles in his voice.

Of course he was lying, but how could they've known ? Tears seem to be ready to fall from his yellow eyes and Naminé was so moved by this redemptive attitude. "Oh Sora, give him a chance..." she said warmly.

The young brunette looked at her and blushed. How could he refuse such an innocent and kind demand from her ? "...Ok." he whispered before he walked away out of the Altantica's.

Vanitas was smiling, quite satisfied of his actions. He gave a hand to Velvet with a warm smile, "Vanitas. I'm Sora's older brother." The blond girl smiled back and invited him to sit with them. Naminé waved to him and he sat next to her. She blushed, embarrassed by his deep glance. "How have you been Naminé ?" he asked with a gentle voice, ignoring all the other people at the counter. "Well, nothing important, I'm working on some art project..." she stammered, unfamiliar with the fact of being the center of attention. "I can't wait to see it. Will you show me ?" The young girl couldn't be happier. Finally, someone noticed her...

Roxas was worried about it, he didn't trust Vanitas, even if he never hurt Naminé. But all that caring and attention had a bitter taste. The man was planning something... He needed to discover what it was. The blond boy received a call from Sora and went home with Kairi. Their friend was seriously getting mad...

"So, I guess that's just us." Vanitas said, since Riku and Velvet were chatting on their own little world while Olette and Hayner were dancing in a lovely embrace. The blond girl blushed again. "I hate being so sensitive..." she thought, irritated by all those blushes. "Don't worry... It's lovely." The black-haired boy said, as if he could read her thoughts.

She gave a glance to Riku and his new friend and saw _the_ look. Naminé smiled, tenderized by the chaste scene between those two. "Not long before they fall for each other..." she thought with a inch of jealousy. She turned back to Vanitas and gave him her special warm innocent smile. The boy thought he was going to melt in front of such purity. He took Naminé's hand and looked at her deep in the eye. "I have something to tell you... The true reason I came back." She was a bit embarrassed but unexpectedly pleased by the contact of his skin. "Didn't you come back for Sora ?" The boy took a deep breath. He never felt this way with anyone else and somehow, I hated the fact that he couldn't control his feelings for her. That's why he wanted her to be his, under his power. If he wasn't able to control how he felt, the boy had to possess the source of those feelings.

"I came back for you, Naminé. I think I've always loved you..."

* * *

><p><strong>You were there all that time.<strong>

_Kairi_

"Kairi, are you alone ?"

"Yes, come in."

Naminé entered in the room, her cheeks redder than usual. She looked at the red-haired girl and burst into tears. "What happened ?" Kairi said while she gave her a friendly hug.

"You won't believe me if I told you..."

"Of course I would, don't be silly !"

The blond girl sat on Kairi's bed and sobbed. "Vanitas told me he loved me..."

"He what ?" screamed Kairi very loudly.

"I know, that sounds crazy... But what happened next is even more..."

"I... didn't know what to say, so I thanked him and told him I didn't share his feelings... But he didn't seem to mind it. And he asked me out..." Kairi couldn't believe it. "What did you say ?"

The blond one blushed and managed to answer between two sobs : "I said yes !"

….

Kairi was lying on her bed, her ear-phones on. She listened to _White Lines_, a soft and romantic song. She was somnolent while listening, letting herself to daydream for a calm awakening. The young girl closed her eyes, picturing her own romantic scene in her mind. There was a boy with a coat which hid his face, under the rain. She came closer and he tightened her, as if she was the most important thing in the world. Kairi raised her head towards him so that she could kiss the silver-haired boy. Wait. The silver-haired boy ? She opened her eyes and stood up. "What the fuck..." Maybe she drank too much last night when she went to Atlantica's with Naminé... The two girls were quite messed up when they got home.

What was wrong with her ? Thinking about Riku that way ? "You're seriously out of the line..." she said for herself. The young girl looked down at her watch, she was already late for her date with Sora. She had to tell him about her friend and Vanitas... She hoped he would be okay with this but she also feared a violent reaction. Sora couldn't control himself when it came to his brother... Kairi dressed up in hurry and left the house quickly. She made it to Wonderland Dinner a bit late, but she knew her boyfriend wouldn't mind it. She entered in and stopped immediately. In the back-room she saw Velvet and Riku. They were laughing and having a great time. Kairi felt like her heart was break into pieces. She didn't understand why, but seeing them together filled her heart with rage. She turned away, wanting to forget that feeling. The red-haired girl noticed her boyfriend waving at her at the opposite side of the restaurant.

"Hello dear..." he said while giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and sat on a stool while he was cooking something behind the counter. Sora worked here for height months now and had improve a lot his cooking skills. It was his dream to own a restaurant. Though Kairi didn't understand that dream, she tried to always encourage him.

"Mmh, Sora ? I've got something to tell you." He looked at her, interrogative. "Naminé came to me last night, she had something to say... about your brother." Sora contracted his finger on the wooden spoon he held. He kept moving it in the stove but with more nervousness. "It appears that he loves her... And she agreed to go on a date with him." Kairi was quite afraid of his reaction, but there wasn't any. He ignored it. "Do you want a curry sauce ?" She nodded as a yes. After a while remaining silent, he finally sighed and gave her a tired glance. "Look, that's not that I don't want to talk about it... But I know he will hurt her and I don't want this. I don't want to pry into their lives either. That's why I rather ignore it's happening..."

Kairi smiled and caressed his cheek with a glance filled with love. "I understand, don't worry." He chuckled. "Well, my princess is served !" He had prepared a curry rice with some pieces of parmesan and a breaded escalope with paprika on it. "I hope you'll like it." She did. He was quite great at cooking. "You know... I'll keep an eye on those two. I don't Naminé to be hurt." Sora said, anxious. Naminé meant a lot to him...

….

That night, they all met at Atlantica's as they always did. It was their place, especially since Riku worked there. Since Velvet wasn't here yet and everyone was busy discussing whether Agrabah Special or Wonderland Dinner was the best restaurant, Kairi benefitted of it to talk to Riku.

"That newcomer girl... You like her ?" she asked directly. He froze, surprised at first. Then he looked down with a tender smile while he was cleaning some glasses. "She's a nice person." Kairi felt the rage grow some more in her chest. She asked for a gin tonic and drink it as if it was a shot. The red-haired girl looked at him, the jealousy and the pain mixed in her eyes. "She's not what you need." The barmaid laughed. "And what do I need ?" "Me." she answered without any thought. "Well, I mean, someone like me, you know." The words dropped out of her mouth without any control, it was pure heart-speaking. "Girls like you are hard to find, Kairi..." She didn't know if it was or not a compliment but she decided to take it as if it was. "You want some more ?" The girl nodded, pleased to have him for herself. He started the conversation since she remained quiet, obsessed by his eyes.

"When are you getting back to work ?"

"In september."

"Ah, Velvet starts at this moment too."

She frowned. Why did he need to mention her? Kairi had nothing against the newcomer, but she felt like she was trespassing her property for an unknown reason. Roxas came and sat next to her, interrupting her mental battle.

"Give me something strong, please..." The boy was quite depressed, he was the only one who remained single. Well, Velvet and Riku were not together but it was a time matter. He knew drinking wasn't a solution, but for the time being, it would made him forget the pain for a while... Velvet came in, and it was like Riku's face had been lightened. Kairi smiled to them and went away as she couldn't stand her presence for the moment, nevertheless she waved hello to the newcomer. "You leave so soon ?" she asked. "Yes, I'm not feeling too well. Have fun, Velvet. Could you warn Sora, please ?" She agreed and went right away to the bar. Kairi didn't even look.

….

It started to rain outside. "Damn it..." Kairi ran under the warm heavy summer rain on her way home. She didn't noticed that the water on her cheeks wasn't only rain... The young girl didn't understand what was happening to her. It was like Velvet's arrival had opened a Pandora box : Vanitas was back and dated Naminé, and worse, she was feeling something for her fiancé's best friend. Seeing him with that blond girl made her feel like the world was falling apart. The thought "He belongs to me." flickered in her head and she couldn't help it.

She came into an empty house, lights off. "Naminé must be at her date..." She didn't want to listen to her when she'll come back. Kairi only wanted to fall asleep, without any thought. She put on her ear-phones and listened some pop-rock music to calm down. Sleep wasn't long to come and the red-haired girl fell into Morphee's arms quickly. When she woke up, Naminé wasn't here. The night had passed in a minuted and her thoughts didn't make any sense at the moment. Even if she was worried for her friend, Kairi had other things in mind. She tried to understand again what was happening to her. Riku and her had always been close but she never thought of him that way... Well, not that she was aware of. Anyway, the young girl knew that she was his first love when they were still children. "Maybe I thought he was mine all that time... Since he never had a true girlfriend since..."

Riku was handsome and smart, but he feared any engagement. Very sensitive, the loss of someone he cared about would be devastator to him. He didn't have any problem to conclude with girls, but they weren't eligible girlfriend to him. Just some fun. He never gave them false hope about it, everyone in the neighborhood knew him and his way of living. Riku was not ashamed of it. But Velvet made him feel differently, and Kairi could sense it.

"Damn it... I'm so out of line... I can't believe it. He was there all that time, and I didn't see it..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Vi talk ~<strong> Well I hope you won't mind that I've changed some things in our heroes' way of being. Oh, I forgot to tell, I'm French and this is my first fiction in English, so be comprehensive please :D

I know the beginning is weird but I wanted to present all the important characters in the girls' life.  
>Just so you know, I've already planned the whole story. Of course there will be some surprise (even for me !) because characters start to talk by themselves when you're familiar with them… But the plan is done ;)<p>

I'm not a Rikai fan but the way Kairi understand her new feelings pleases me... I'm sure you understood how much I love triangles XD

Well this is the end of the introduction to my fiction ! I know it was short but I wanted to present the basic elements before going further into it. Now you have all the cards in your hands to guess what will follow... :)

Next period will start two months later I think. I'm looking forward to upload it very soon... I hope you like my story !


	2. I didn't know you were smoking

**DEEPLY IN OUR HEARTS**

**Disclaimer : **Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix. Velvet is mine though, so don't think of it ;)

**The Vi talk ~ **Well I wanted to focus on Velvet and Riku for a while, so this is a long chapter about them.

**Time line :** One month and a half later. (Autumn, about half september)

**Song to listen :** "D'amour ou d'amitié", Celine Dion. (I'm not fond of Celine Dion, but this song fits perfectly with my idea of Riku and Velvet's relationship).

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know you were smoking.<strong>

_Velvet_

Velvet had started to work at Oathkeeper Art and enjoyed it a lot. Naminé was planning to create a huge mural fresco for the summer exposition. The two blond girls had a brilliant idea : they were going to install a complete white box room which could only be open by an hidden door. On two opposite wall and on the ground, Naminé would paint her fresco. The two other walls and the ceiling would be covered by Velvet's project. She would film her new friend during the creation of the fresco and the various stages of her work would be exposed on the walls. They were thrilled at this idea and decide to keep it a secret, even for Kairi. Velvet spent the all day at the gallery, picking materials for the shooting. She needed to make an installation which wouldn't disturb Naminé but would also allow her to shoot some great views. When she left Oathkeeper Art, she was still stuck.

She was supposed to meet Riku afterwards at Atlantica's. Velvet smiled, her eyes reflecting a deep tenderness, but soon her glance became tinted with sadness. "_What am I thinking ?_" she thought, shaking her head. She walked on Kingdom City's streets, lost in her thoughts. A gentle breeze refreshed her face. She noticed a bench and went to it, wanting some time to think before she went to the bar. She pictured Riku waiting for her and wondering if she would come, the thought tore off her a tenderized and amused smile, and she began to laugh gently. Again, she froze. The pretty blonde realized she was missing him, and that was _not_ good. Velvet got up and came quickly to the bar to meet her friend. He was behind the counter, his chin on his fist and seemed quite worried. When she saw him, it was like fireworks exploded in her chest but she ignored them. "I'm here." she said softly. He turned, and all the traces of concern disappeared as he looked at her.

"You're late. I thought something happened to you. You should be more careful, the city is not a playground for little countryside girls like you." he said, teasing her to dissimulate his concern. She came closer and smiled, leaning her head on her right side. "But as you can see, I'm okay !" she said with an innocent voice, making him redden. He turned away, embarrassed. He couldn't say anything, he was too much moved by her voice. She sensed it and blushed, realizing how her tone made him feel. They remained upright, face to face in silent, trying to avoid each other's looks, both of them reddened. If Ariel didn't come back from the storeroom with a beer pack, they might have stayed that way forever.

"My, there's some passion in the air..." she sang, without any inhibitions as always.

They deviated brutally with a huge blush and Velvet almost reversed an alcohol bottle left open. Riku tried to come back to a conventional conversation. "So, how was your day at the gallery?" She koffed before answering. "Well I think I'm stuck, I have trouble with some elements of the décor on the ceiling. I hate being so little !"

"Maybe I could come and help you, if you need..." he said with an apparent embarrassment.

"That would be nice." She clapped her hands and said "Well, let's go back to work ! People will come and we have a lot to do, right ?"

"We ?" Riku asked.

"Of course. You thought I would stay there watching you ? No way, I'm helping you." she said

Riku nodded and smiled. She was so cute sometimes...

….

"Come on Riku, you should take her at Wonderland Dinner. I would make you my speciality !" Sora said to his friend, trying to convince him to date Velvet. "It's been two months you go round in circles of each other. It's time to go further, don't you think ?"

"Mind your own business, Sora... There's nothing between us." Riku wanted to do it, he truly wanted to ask her out, but he feared she was just being friendly to him. He never felt that way before and didn't want to ruin everything. Plus, invite her on a date would mean it was the end of his... special guests. He wondered if he was ready for this.

There was so much he had to give up and the future remained so dubious and unknowable... It wasn't as simple as Sora seemed to think. Riku wasn't someone simple. Nothing in life was except two things. The silver-haired young boy poured some vodka into a glass half-full of orange juice. Work was easy. He could be mind-absent and do whatever he was asked to do without any need to think. For someone who was that complicated, it was quite resting. The other easy thing in his life was sex. Hooking up a girl was never something hard for him. He was confident, good looking and had some mysterious charm, which are great ingredients to seduce women. But love...

Being in love was tearing him apart, an everyday torture, it raised new questions unceasingly, the fear and the doubt even managed to penetrate his spirit however trustful he was. His life was taking a huge turn and it was messing him up. Meeting Velvet was both the worst and best thing which ever happened in his whole life. Thanks to her, he could _feel_ again but this ability regained made him suffer a lot too. Since he was a stranger to those feelings, he didn't understand. He thought she was a good friend and since she was pretty, why do not try to date ? He just did _not_ want to admit _it_. He was not in love with her, he wasn't the kind of guy who could feel _love._

"I have to go." Riku said as he took his coat to come back home. Since they were almost all living in the same residence, he could stay quite late at his friend's. In the corridor, he took out his phone and sent a message. He took the "B" stairs and cross the court to reach the "A" building. He was busy opening his door – the key would not work, again – when Velvet got out of Naminé and Kairi's.

"Oh, hello again."

"... What are you doing here so late ?"

She frowned, unpleased by his remark. "I could ask you the same question."

"You need to go." he said coldly.

Velvet felt heartbroken. Why was he so mean ? Riku didn't want to hurt her feelings, but if she didn't go, she would be even more hurt... "I guess I'll leave you alone..."

She was about to go when a tall blond girl appeared, coming from the stairs. She was wearing a short blue dress which valued her beautiful shapes. With her sloe-eye and her seducing mane, she was most of boys' dream girl.

"Hello Riku, I got your text. Sorry if I'm late ~" she said with an enchanting voice.

"Hi Aurora..." he said, closing his eyes. "_I knew this would happen.._."

Velvet bite her lips and looked at the silver-haired young man – his face was showing distress and regrets – with a despising glance, filled with disgust and rage. "I get it." The blond girl said before she went away, struggling to prevent her tears from falling. She ran to the "B" building and went in, without saying a word to Olette she ran to her room and locked the door. "I can't believe I trusted him." Obviously, she wasn't feeling anything for him. Velvet didn't want to stay awake and think, she took a pill so that she could sleep as soon as possible. She lied on her bed, her knees against her chest, she fell into a dreamless deep slumber while she was still sobbing.

….

"Who was she ?"

"Nobody." Riku said coldly. He brought her to him and placed his hand on the nape of her neck, looking her deep in the eye. "Don't we have something more important to do ?" The young man said with a seducing tone. She gave him a naughty smile and nodded. He kissed her savagely as he took her into his apartment.

….

Two weeks later, Velvet was still keeping her distance with Riku. She avoided all the nights and celebrations at Atlantica's, restricting her exits to the gallery. Fourteen days must have been enough, she was ready to face him from now on. Tonight, she was going to the bar with Olette. She dressed quickly and hurried to the door where her roommate was waiting for her.

They walked slowly on the street, chatting. She never explained to Olette what happened that night. In fact, she refused to talk about it. "Nothing happened." she kept saying. Her friend didn't insist, knowing how discrete Velvet was about her personal life. They finally reached the bar where they found Ariel screaming.

"The water system is down, what am I gonna do ?"

"Hello Ariel, can we help you ?"

"Find that Riku boy, that would be some help ! I haven't see him in five days and this place will fall apart if he doesn't come back soon !" Velvet started to worry. Where was he...?

With a perfect synchronism, Riku entered at this very moment. Velvet thought she was cursed, such coincidences always happened to her. He barely looked at her and went right to Ariel, asking her what went wrong. Velvet followed Olette and sat at a table in silence. She hoped the rest of their crew would come... The more they were, the less chances she had to be alone with Riku. Olette saw her embarrassment and texted them They didn't last to come, relieving Velvet who started to get really pale. They all sat around the table which was – thankfully – under a canopy to protect them from the water fall. The young girl let herself go, vaguely listening the others. She needed some time-out.

….

A few hours later, Velvet went outside to take a break. She took out of her pocket her cigarette packet and lighted one. She didn't smoke a lot but it helped her to think for an unknown reason. She swallowed the smoke while she closed her eyes. "I didn't know you were smoking." She was too familiar with that voice. Velvet bite her lips and took a deep breath before she turned to him. "Well, I do."

"Can I have one ?" the silver-haired boy asked. She nodded and gave him one. "Enchanted uh ? I used to smoke those." She didn't answer, using all her mental strength to stay calm.

"Look Velvet... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to heart your feelings."

"Well, you didn't." she lied. She would never admit it.

The two were leaned on the exterior wall. Riku placed his hand next to hers so that their skins would be in contact. She deeply sighed with a sad face. They stayed that way the time their cigarettes last. When she throw it away, he did the same and clutched her hand. He brought her close to him and put his other hand on her waist. Theirs faces were so close she could feel his breath towards her. His glance was more intense than ever. Riku released her hand and passed his hand in her blond hair. He clutched the nap of her neck and stayed still for a while. She didn't move, she was lost in his mesmerizing eyes. Velvet could see the doubt and the fear in them, and she knew hers would reflect the same feelings. He looked down and then straight into her eyes, he seemed so determined at this moment. He suddenly leaned towards her and embraced her with passion, all their frustrations and misunderstood feelings flowing in that kiss. She awkwardly slipped her hand on his shoulder at the same time as he held her against him more narrowly.

He released her from his embrace and when he realized what he just did, the blush came to his cheeks. He was about to make an apology but she stopped him by posing her fine index on his soft lips. She looked at him with a pure and innocent smile. Then again, he attracted her against him, tightening her as strongly as he could without harming her. Riku put his head on her shoulder as she leaned hers on his chest. They didn't want to make a move since they feared to lose the magic of that moment. The silver-haired heard his name called from inside but he wouldn't let her go for anything. She ended up deviating from him gently, reddening and looking at the ground. Riku raised her chin with his index and drew aside the few wicks which hid her splendid face. He caressed her soft skin with the back of his hand. He then gave a gentle and tender kiss on her cheek since he had to go in. She grabbed his hand with a desperate look. The young boy felt a wave of emotions growing strongly in him. He rushed towards her, catching and tightening her strongly against his chest, embracing her again as their hands were tied together. She moaned lowly from the pleasure that kiss gave her. Their lips sought for each other, wanting that kiss to last forever. They separated with a squeeze in their hearts. "I have to go..." She nodded with agreement. "I know. Go." He went away, having trouble to release her hand. Velvet let her slip on the ground with a sigh of relief. "He feels the same..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Vi talk ~ <strong>Well I know you would expect the time they were apart will last a little more, but I wanted to give them that moment since I planned to make them suffer a lot -o- My, I'm crazy about this couple. This chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be but I think all I wanted to say is in there.

As you could see, Riku lives in front of Kairi and Naminé's while Sora and Roxas are next to Olette and Velvet's. Hayner and Vanitas live somewhere else in town.

Then again, the idea of integrating Kingdom Hearts' worlds in the city is not mine but Kiome's. The Enchanted mark of cigarettes is a wink to her Oblivion mark. :)

Note : Please, if I make huge mistakes in english, tell me ^^


End file.
